


Excitement

by misura



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Agent 37, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Dick signs up for Seduction Class.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 2





	Excitement

"Agent 37, are you paying attention?" Helena asked, tone sharp, and Dick needed a moment to remember where he was and what he was supposed to be doing here.

 _Seduction class._ It had sounded ... fun, at the time. Kind of innocuous.

"Why, do I look like I'm not paying attention?" he asked. In a way, he supposed it was a fair question.

Helena smiled a wry smile that made Dick want to kiss her. "Some parts of you more than others."

"Oh. Right. Uh. I can explain?" He _really_ wanted to kiss her. Given that this was Seduction Class, that didn't seem unreasonable. _Of course, it's not called Kissing Class._ Not that he'd be happy to settle for just kissing, granted, but still. _It would be a start. We could start with kissing and go from there. Improvise._

Helena sighed. "I'm sure you can."

 _I may be in some trouble here._ He didn't _feel_ like he was in trouble. He felt like he was alone with a beautiful woman who had to like him at least a little bit, given that she'd taken off all his clothes in order to 'get a better look at him'.

Maybe he'd been supposed to talk her into letting him take off all of her clothes, too.

 _Not too late for that yet, right?_ "So," he said, making a bit of an effort to strike a pose, to show off his good side, more or less, except that he didn't think he had a _bad_ side, as such. "Like what you're seeing?"

Helena frowned at him. She did not look very seduce-able. Seductive, sure. Helena being Helena, that went without saying.

Well, less 'seductive' and more 'sexy', maybe. Attractive. Hot. Trouble.

"Thus far, I'm not impressed," she said.

"Ouch," Dick said. It _did_ sting his pride, he had to admit. Here he was, on display, as it were, and all she had to say was that she was 'not impressed'? _It wouldn't be fun if it was easy,_ he told himself, but there was 'a hard day's work for a worthwhile purpose' and there was 'impossible', and he was beginning to get the feeling that getting Helena to do anything she hadn't already decided to do on her own fell into the latter category.

 _She's here. She told you to come here and then took off all your clothes._ As a seduction method, it wasn't subtle. Dick didn't think it would work on, well, any of the people he'd dated over the years. _They'd break both my arms and maybe a leg or two for good measure._

It sure seemed to be working on _him_ just fine, though.

Helena kissed him, hard and deep, her hands holding his head in place, the fabric of her shirt rubbing against his bare chest. He felt himself respond, start to kiss her back, to maybe bring up his arms and hold her, to make this a bit less one-sided and a bit more fun-for-two, but of course she broke the kiss before that happened, stepping back and frowning again.

"Your reaction speed seems to have degraded considerably."

Dick licked his lips. They were, dare he say it, tingling. With his luck, there'd been some sort of poison on it, to drive home the lesson. _Which would be what, exactly? Don't get kissed by women you very much want to kiss you?_ "You surprised me," he said.

"Is that unusual?" Helena might sound amused, or he might be suffering from the first symptoms of whatever poison had been on her lips. Assuming there had been any.

"Well, no, but - " He managed to at least _start_ kissing her back this time before she pulled back.

He could follow her, of course. Step forward when she stepped back. Press her up against the wall and show her he did know how to kiss, thank you very much, or, excuse me, how to _seduce_ someone, except - _she'd break a lot more than just my arms and legs._

His body seemed to like that about her. Fair enough. The rest of him liked that about her, too.

"Always be ready for your enemy's next move," Helena said.

"Are you my enemy now?" Dick asked. "And here I thought we were getting along so well. Was it the boxers? I know polka dots aren't for everyone, but in my defense, I - " _I thought you might think it funny, and I wanted to see what you looked like when you laughed._

"Everyone is the enemy," Helena said.

 _I'm not your enemy,_ Dick wanted to say. _You can trust me,_ \- only that wouldn't be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. "So this is actually a class to teach people to sleep with the enemy? Because I'm not sure - "

He didn't so much saw her coming this time as that he _hoped_. He _gambled_.

"Better," Helena said. His arms were around her, her clothed breasts pressing up against his naked chest. She felt ... _warm. Soft._ Dick imagined kissing her, taking the initiative for once. _Dangerous,_ he reminded himself. "See? You're beginning to learn."

 _I have no idea what I'm doing._ If he was learning anything, it would be that. _I'm out of my depth._ She felt good in his arms, like she belonged there, but _that_ , he hadn't needed to learn. He'd figured that bit out some while ago. _What to do about it, on the other hand ..._

She kissed him again, slow and sweet this time, as if she wanted this as much as he wanted this, as if she'd liked him from the first time she'd met him and then fallen for him a bit further every moment of time they'd spent together, watching him talk and smile and fight and -

"I think that's enough for today," Helena said, her expression back to cool, controlled. "Report to this same room, same time tomorrow."

 _But I -_ Right. _Seduction Class._ He was going to have to come up with something impressive. _Something a lot better than polka-dotted boxers._

Helena smiled, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Try to surprise me, Dick Grayson."

"As someone once said: there is no try. Do, or do not." _Though clearly, good Master Yoda has never met Helena. Or taught Seduction Class to young, impressionable Jedi kids._

"In that case, I strongly suggest you do not disappoint me. Does that instruction meet better with your exacting standards?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Class dismissed, then."


End file.
